


Толпа

by PainLessGo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Summary: Жить в толпе или в одиночестве?





	Толпа

Иду по осколкам чужих воспоминаний,   
Играю на струнах нервов толпы.   
Плачут дети, лишившись мечтаний;   
Тихо уходят взрослые из игры.

Безлико беснуются, стонут, стенают,   
Рвутся из запертых клеток сознанья -   
Люди в толпе поодиночке страдают,   
Люди в толпе идут к угасанью.

С детства вас учат работать командно,   
"Тебя" в мире нет, существует лишь "мы".   
Быть одному для Вас стало вульгарно,   
Теряешь себя же в общественной тьме.

Для вас стал обыденным скотный рефлекс,   
Душа перестала цениться для всех -   
Осталось лишь тело - пиво и секс;   
Для толпы неизвестно слово "успех".

Незаметно опутаны люди цепями,   
Танцуют ламбаду на их спинах враги.   
Человек, выходи! Побитый плетями,   
Ты станешь героем страдальцев. Иди!


End file.
